Silky Love
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: In need for someone to alleviate her sorrow and pain, she turns to him only to retract back into herself, fearing that she would be loosing him forever. He, on the other hand, has other plans.


**A/N: ** This is my first – and probably not the last considering the fact that I love the idea of making a story after a saying – story for **The Lovely Miko **'s _"__Weekly Quotes and Prompts Challenge!". _Now, I picked, out of the four existing quotes, the one that suited my feelings at the moment. It may be a little dark and with a lot of sexual descriptions but I hope you guys will like it. Please excuse me for my future grammar mistakes. I am not a native English speaker and although I have a beta I kind of feel silly for always asking her for help. I will try to make as few as I possibly can.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>_

_**-x-x-**_

_**Silky Love**_

_**-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

Her fingers danced on the keys, never once stopping, never once hitting the wrong note. It was like magic, the way the music floated all around her, enveloping her in a silk like robe, making those that listened to her play sway in their seats. It was beautiful but sad at the same time but none knew the reason why and none cared to know. They came to the restaurant to either hear her play or to eat the food not bothering with anything else but their world.

Sighing, the music never ceasing it's flow, the ebony haired female watched with hooded eyes as her fingers ghosted over the black and white keys, not a once of happiness in her. It had been such a long time since she had felt happy that she didn't care about the outside world anymore, not wanting to feel even more disappointed about what she could see. The sadness in her was so deep that it gushed out of her pours, though she did nothing to stop it. Well, at least not when she was playing the piano. It was the only time when she could let it free to mingle with the song she chose to play, not bothered by anyone. In the outside world, the world she had to go back to by day time, the world she felt she didn't belong to, there were many that urged her, viciously even, to let go and forget about these troublesome feelings.

'_But they are a part of me just like my music... These feelings make me who I am and this is not the time for me to forget what happened... it's not the time to let go... ' _ she thought, bitterly, as she tried her best to continue on playing without shedding tears.

She hated to cry. Crying only brought more pain and she feared the day when only that would remain in her shattered soul. She feared the day when nothing would have color and she would end up hitting the wrong notes not only on the piano but on her life too. She already made plenty of mistakes from which the state she was currently in resided from so she didn't want to make things worse by crying about everything that came back to haunt her from the past.

"It's all in the past, Kags... Just forget everything... it's all in the past..." she muttered to herself, a small, forced smile tugging at her lips.

It was so hard to smile as time passed by. It was hard to even breath let alone feel. Slapping herself mentally as the song neared its end, the blue eyed female, whose life had been torn apart by a stupid boy in a man's body, tried to snap herself out of the self induced pity just to hear the claps and murmurs of appreciation from the very select party that populated the wide hall of the main restaurant. At least these people showed her a bit of appreciation... not like a certain someone that still continued to hurt her even though she had distanced herself from him long ago. But blows to the heart are healing way too hard, so her own beating instrument was still spurting out blood with every beat.

Sighing, faking a smile, Kagome bowed to the public and turned to walk away, not looking at their faces, her gaze fixed only on a spot somewhere in front of her as her high heels clunked on the marble floor. She didn't want to look at those that waived at her, nor did she want to salute any of them. They only wanted to know the pianist not the woman that was before them. Scurrying along the tables, her throat and heart constricting, a copper taste filling her mouth, the young beauty counted the steps she took, ignoring the cheers. It was good when she was up on the small stage-like podium where the piano lay but now, all the noise the humans and youkai were making were scaring her, hunting her down like some strange pray. She needed to get out of there and fast. Plus, if she spend another minute in that dinning room, she would for surely meet the one person she didn't want to see for the rest of her life. And she didn't want that!

Huffing, swallowing hard, Kagome Higurashi, age twenty two, renown pianist and keeper of the oldest shrine in Japan, owner of a small yet flourishing business in the styling industry, reached her goal, the employee back stage door, without anything happening to her. She had been spared by the Gods to meet anyone that might have known her. She was proud of her job here at the _"Shikon no Tama" _ but she wasn't going to announce everywhere that she had quit the piano competitions to work at the most exquisite restaurant in the whole world as a mere part time pianist. Sure, she was offered a full time job here by the owner of both this place and Tashio Corp, Shinosamu Tashio, but she had declined. She only wanted to play that damned instrument when the troubles of this world would suffocate her. She wasn't going to play every night for this smug creatures no matter how much he would beg her or pay her. She liked the idea of playing for a small, intimate group, not large numbers like these self absorbed people.

Smiling faintly, as she entered the dressing room located in the far end of the restaurant, the ebony haired priestess thought about the ridiculously handsome man that was Shinosamu. He was both kind, gentle and fearsome. He was an ancient Lord that could crush any opponent that stood his way and still had the heart to treat her kindly. He was like a father to her and the old taiyoukai prided himself in having such an exquisite daughter. Her own father had disappeared when she was only a ten and her mother had to struggle with her, her younger brother and her own father. It was at that time that Shinosamu appeared in their lives, to ease their pains and to take care of them. If Kagome remembered correctly, he had come because the Higurashi family had helped him numerous times in the past. Chuckling at the old dog's antiques, Kagome unzipped her black dress, sliding it off her shoulders to pool down at her feet, as her hands searched in her locker for her white, large T-shirt and her worn out jeans. What? No matter what she did she wanted to feel free and suits and dresses weren't what you could call easy to wear garments. Even at work or when she went to classes to Tokyo University she would always wear something comfortable and easy to move in. She hated all those pompous girls that flocked around everywhere. Though this restaurant was the only exception to the rule she couldn't admit to herself that, if it wasn't for the Great Dog General, she would have never come here in the first place. She owed him too much to refuse him. Plus, the old mongrel was too sly: he would have found a way to bring her there if that was the last thing he would have to do in this life. Curse his long years!

Shaking her head, her thoughts turning slowly, though she fought with them, to a subject she didn't want to touch until she was safely back at home so she could trash something, Kagome folded her dress, placed it fondly in her monstrous yellow, big bag, placed the black high heels in a box and then dropped it on top of the said discarded garment, zipped up the bag and resumed her work in tying up her sneakers. She would creep out of this place and only return here in about... a week. Yeah, that was the plan! In a week, when she will be sure that the said male that broke not only her heart but her body as well would be gone on business to some far off country, she would come here and play for them.

"I wish I could just forget..." she sighed, biting her bottom lip, her eyes watering once more. "But alas, what has been done, has been done... But he remains a bastard!" She all but growled, taking after her last boyfriend, who, as a matter of fact, was the young son of her 'father'.

Getting up, her bag securely put on her shoulder, Kagome walked to the end of the dressing room were another door lay, the back exit never once being more appealing to her than now. She dreaded seeing all those fake faces smiling at her, expecting her to muster all the acting capabilities she had in her body to respond to those smiles. She hated to smile if she didn't really felt like it but it seemed as though the whole world evolved around a smile because everywhere she went she had to make one or else everyone would look funny at her.

'_I have my own problems as well, you know! I can't just smile every time you want, just because you do that! In fact... I can't smile.. not after my boyfriend tried to rape me along side his friends and after that cheated on me with my cousin, saying that I am no fun, that I will forever remain a stuck up frigid bitch that he would never date even if we were the last beings on earth... Though I thought he was a good guy and didn't tell his father what he was doing in his spare time – not only what he did to me... robbing me of my precious.. uh never mind... ' _ she sobbed in herself, her mouth turning into a rictus of pain and disbelieve, a silent laugh of hatred towards not only herself but Inuyasha as well bubbling up in her chest as she exited the restaurant, closing the solid, metal door behind her.

A dark, humid alley welcomed her with it's fetid smells and gloomy atmosphere. Wrinkling up her nose, goose bumps erupting all over her skin because of the chill, the miko walked as fast as she could through that shadowy place, not scared but still feeling unwelcomed in that place where time and space seemed to stop their endless pass and fight. When the street light hit her face, she breathed a sigh of relief, trembling at the sight of the electrical rays and hearing all the noises from the busy street. It didn't matter that it was past midnight and that she was alone, right next the most spectacular hotel she had ever seen with strange people eyeing her like she was something that was just right for the pick. She wasn't scared for her life. She had long ago forgotten how it was to feel scared for ones life. Her best friend had tried to make her understand that all that had happened in the past wasn't her fault but she didn't want to hear it. And what was worse was that, after Inuyasha had used her like he had, he had abandoned her on the streets very close to this restaurant. In the state she had been into she didn't go to the place where his father could be, but chose to run about three kilometers, through the rain, with no shoes and dressed in a pare of ripped jeans and a dirty T-shirt to where his half brother was staying. She had entered the large building were his penthouse was, barely breathing, shaking like hell, unable to form any words besides his name. Shuddering as she remembered the past, the current Kagome, alive and well thanks to Sesshomaru's help, though he would never admit it, saw him like he had been that night about two years ago: eyes wide open, mouth tightly shut only a barely visible, pale line where his full, usually pink lips were, his nose wrinkled up in distaste because of her smell and body all stiff do to muscle tension. Sure, she knew that he wasn't fond of her or her kind but, with all his steel heart and stoic demeanor, the tai that inherited Shinosamu's blood couldn't just ignore her. Well, he was about to do that, that time, but she had been saved by a sudden collapse on her part. Exhaustion and the day that she had been through had made her unstable in both emotion and psychical states.

Shaking her head to make the images go away, Kagome remembered her first words that she had managed to say to the not so very worried demon dog that cared for her: _**"Don't tell Papa about this... Don't mention this to anyone, Sesshomaru! Please!" **_. He had been... disappointed and angered by her words but did as he was asked non the less. It pained her to see him, him of all people, like that but she couldn't tell anyone about what Inuyasha had done to her. She couldn't go to his father and tell him: "Hey, you know, your son just raped me along side some other friends of his and then threw me in the cold, rainy night with barely nothing on to fend for myself, while screaming at me that I will never get a man like him just because I managed to burn his ass when he was forcing me down! Oh and what do we have for dinner? I'm starving!" . She had only told her story to Sesshomaru, while clawing at one of his pillows, her sobs making her speech almost unintelligible. She had told him all she had felt and all she had seen just to get it off her chest, though she knew that he didn't care. She knew that he would never care about that!

"Sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling but inside I'm dying..." she murmured as she stepped away from the large building, walking away to her family shrine and home, her eyes fixed on her purse as she tried to dig out the small IPod from one of her side pockets while humming a weird tune.

Since that incident these strange lyrics had been haunting her, making her soul feel both a bit better and a bit worse. It was nice to find a song that could describe your state of mind and soul, to know that someone, somewhere, knew about these feelings. But, at the same time, because she was trying to forget, though not forgive, this song would always pop out of her subconscious, out of the box with useless things she had buried long ago in the dust of her past. She hated that, whenever she felt a little better, though melancholic and not that great over all, this song would hum itself in her mind, making her remember the way **his **hands felt on her skin, like something slimy and rough was kneading her; or the way **his ** breath ghosted over her skin, the smell of it making her stomach jump in protest, the bitter taste of bile making her choke on her own saliva; or how **his **muscles ripped under his skin, protesting under her barrier; or how **his **member pulsated when **he **entered her by force, ripping her completely, while **his **friends had hold her down, silencing her with brutal kisses and rough pinches; or how **he ** slapped her when she bit **him **and tried to get away; how angry **he **was for her disobedience though nothing **he **did could make her feel good. She could never forget how awful it had felt, how wrong, how it hurt her beyond repair. Sesshomaru had been right: she was a stupid girl. A very stupid and obnoxious girl!

'_But he never told me to leave him... nor did he leave me... He was always there, protecting me from myself.. '_ she thought back on his behavior as she inserted the small earpieces of the IPod into her ears, her song playing the moment she pressed the small device.

The rest of her way colored itself in shades of gray as she walked without seeing nor hearing, her mind focused on her journey but seeing the times she had spend with the tall, handsome, cold youkai with her soul's eyes. She cherished those times, though she would never admit that to herself. Not when he still showed that icy, indifferent demeanor to her. He wasn't like that, deep inside, and they both knew it. Sighing, she prayed to the same Gods that had saved her from total humiliation **that **time to help her forget, not all, but that parts that hurt her the most. She still wanted to remain with those two months of recuperation at his house. She wanted to remember him the way he had been then: gentle and caring. Walking with her head held high, Kagome Higurashi looked at the world with empty eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Tapping with his claws on the fine piece of tablecloth, the silver head taiyoukai watched with bored eyes the way his father flirted with the waitress, asking her different things about the restaurant she was serving in. It was one of those endearing restaurants that wanted to compete with _"Shikon no Tama" _but stood no chance. Still, his father wanted to visit these places every time one surfaced the dark waters of said business. It was annoying that, although he was the young CEO of Tashio Corp he was dragged in this thing every time, just because his old man wanted to show him how to interact with both humans and lower youkai. He was capable of handling things himself but he couldn't say no to the General. Sighing for himself, a low growl vibrating through his chest when his father finally finished paying for their meal, Sesshomaru combed a hand through his short tresses and ignored the small pulling at his heart at the remembrance of his once very long mane. He didn't miss it but it still felt weird for him to have his hair cut so short.

'_Damn that woman for making this Sesshomaru go along with her plans!' _ he growled internally, looking menacingly at both his father and the quite beautiful waitress that was filling the air with her disgusting pheromones.

Getting up, without waiting for his father, Sesshomaru passed the girl and the other tables, ignoring all the lustful, languid looks he was receiving and out the door he went, without looking back. That damn dog could take care of himself. He had other business to attend to.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me you aren't going to go to another female's bed at this hour?" the quite obnoxious, deep voice of his father made him reduce the number and speed in his steps.

"No... " was his only response, along side a glare that could top anyone's any time.

Sighing at his elder son's antiques, Shinosamu waived his hand in dismissal, not fazed by the cold attitude that the pup always had. He was protecting his own heart and emotions, he knew all too well than to challenge that. His pup was stronger than he had originally thought and knew of things, he, as his parent, couldn't even phantom. Better leave the younger's do as they please.

Disappearing from his father's sight before he could say anything else, the silver head inuyoukai rushed to his Jaguar, jumped in and sped to his destination. He would have made a better time without the car but humans were still too aware of their world being dominated by superior beings so they usually did all they could to top his kind. Clicking his tongue, his lips pulled up into a vicious snarl, he thought about how futile their attempts were. Well, for his part, it seemed that a certain human female had managed to influence him more than anyone else in his six hundred years. She had managed to get under his skin faster than he had predicted, not to mention that he could never leave her out of his sight. The girl had the bad habit of hurting herself whenever she was in a depressive state. He had stopped her a couple of time and there were those two moments when he had thought he was going to loose her. She had cut her wrists, letting her blood leave her body in rapid flows without caring that she left behind a couple of people that would mourn her dead. If he hadn't given her his blood that time, the miko would have died for sure.

Pushing the pedal till it was flat against the floor, Sesshomaru felt the car vibrate, the wind howling outside the vehicle, ringing in his sensitive ears as he sped across the highway, his vision fixed on the side of the road. He had texted her a couple of minutes before his father requested the note and received nothing as a response.

'_She is fine, my ass! Lies, Kagome... why are you lying, miko?' _ he thought, unable to suppress the growling that made his chest constrict.

He was just about to beat some sense into her. The girl was dumber than he had thought. Sure, he wasn't the most sociable person she had ever met, he wasn't like the horrid half breed he **had ** to call a brother or like his father, but he was there for her. Sure, he didn't like her kind too much but she was the exception to the rule. Well, she and Rin, who, if he thought about it, was mated with a youkai. He had shown her that he wasn't seeing her as a nuisance, quite the opposite. If it was another human to knock at his door in the middle of a rainy night, he would have shot the door in their face without thinking twice. She wasn't Inuyasha's bitch anymore. Plus, she had always behave with the utmost respect towards him and it seemed like she trusted him more than any person alive on this planet, so why was she pulling away from him? He couldn't understand her motivation.

Speeding on the streets, his claws digging into the steering wheel , the tai almost missed the small figure that crossed the road that separated his father's restaurant from the normal street on the outskirts of Tokyo. His father had picked the weirdest of places to built a restaurant, though the view from the upper floors was exquisite. Turning his black car around, Sesshomaru eyed the girl, his youki stretching to the figure to see if he could coax a response out of her. Jumping slightly, the girl turned around, a mess of black hair waiving the night to face the one that reached out to her. Big, blue eyes fixed themselves in his own golden orbs, making everything stop it's movement. This thing was happening more and more often between them, this awareness of the other person, forgetting everything that surrounded them, though he didn't knew why or how.

Her mouth opened to form a perfect 'o' when the Jaguar stopped right next to her, and the driver's window rolled down to reveal his annoyed expression.

"Get in!" he commanded, his voice dangerously low, his chin sticking up, his eyes boring into hers.

Gulping, Kagome took off her small earpieces and walked around the fast car to the passenger seat and slid to her place, blushing. He was mad and she knew it. He was beyond mad but she couldn't do anything about that. She had her own reasons to leave his side. She was grateful to him, beyond what words could convey, but she couldn't stay by his side. His father would suspect that something was wrong with her, especially because she wasn't anywhere around Inuyasha anymore, plus, his friends, his own male companions would realize that she wasn't pure anymore. She hated the fact that she had been robed of something that only now she considered to be precious. And above all reasoning, she loved him. She had fallen for the big inu before she could even realize what was happening to her heart. The raven haired priestess was in love with a daiyoukai, a creature that was originally against her and her kind not to mention the fact that he was, as a man, her polar opposite. She was attracted not only physically to him but spiritually as well. That's why she didn't even want to consider being near him. He was a man that deserved much more and an impure, strange miko was definitely not on the list.

Clutching her hands in her lap, Kagome avoided his look, keeping her eyes fixed on her moving fingers, jumping slightly when a low, dangerous growl made it's way to her ears. Yes, he was angry and confused by her actions. She probably was the only person to realize how he felt about something after two years spend next to him, observing him and learning the inu language. He had taught her many things, besides this strange and unique language, such as different pieces for her repertoire or how to cook for different types of youkai and many other things. Mainly because of this kind of behavior, Kagome found herself head over heels in love with the tall, gorgeous male. Gulping, kicking her feelings in the back of her heart, reminding herself that she was only a human, though she had inherited miko powers, Kagome dared to peek at his distinct profile. For an outsider, he didn't seem to show any emotion on that beautifully sculptured face, but for her, he was pissed. A small wrinkle adorned his forehead and the corners of his mouth were pulled down just so. His eyes were piercing the road but she knew that he was waiting for the right moment to scold her, to question her in the most brutal manner he knew for ignoring both his calls and his messages for the past week. She couldn't understand why he was so concerned for her! Sure, she had attempted to take her life more than once, haunted by those days over and over again, but she had passed those times. The scars on her wrists and her still aching stomach reminded her every time of her failed attempts. She had gotten over those because of him, so why was he so concerned for her? Wasn't he the one that hated humans? Wasn't he the one that would always stare at her with cold eyes, hiding something behind those beautiful honey orbs? He hadn't told her a single thing about himself, though she had guessed it from his speech and his actions, knowing now how to read him better than anyone. He always avoided to tell her everything that was on his mind and heart and she sometimes wished he would tell her because she really wanted to help him.

'_And that would mean that he feels comfortable being next to me... I would feel him... closer to me.. ' _her traitorous mind brought forth her feelings, parading them in front of her panicky soul.

Turning her head back to her hands, her face heated up once more, Kagome waited patiently for them to get to the destination. She didn't know were they were going to go but she trusted him more than she would tell him. She trusted him because he had been there for her numerous time!

'_And that's why I have to get away from him! He has so many girls to choose from that I don't want to get hurt by staying till he shows me that he chose someone... and realize that, that person, isn't me... ' _her soul ached in the worst possible way.

Gritting her teeth together, the young miko turned her face to the window, watching the continuous ribbon made of street lights would pass them in a blur. She wanted to speak so badly, not being the type of person to stay quiet for long, but she feared that, once she would open her mouth, he will feel even more annoyed with her and the questioning would begin. But, before she could even stomp on her heart and speak up, the car slowed down, nearing it's destination: his hotel.

"Why..." she tried to ask, turning to see him fully, as he parked his car in the underground parking lot under the hotel.

"Can it, miko and get out." Was her only response, a blunt and cold growling noise made from the back of his throat, in the old youkai language.

Her eyes watering, her face going pale, not knowing that she had done to make him that angry with her, Kagome did as she was told. She didn't fear him as she feared all the other males, especially if her reiki discovered any sexual intent in them, but she hated to see him that mad and especially at her. She didn't want to loose him. Her heart couldn't endure it if something like that would ever happen.

Walking to the elevator, her demon protector disappearing up on the stair, Kagome looked at the metallic door and thought about her chances to run away. They seemed to slim that she didn't want to consider them. Plus, something told her, nudging her on, that she couldn't keep running away from him. If he didn't like her, even just a bit, then she will forget about loving another man ever again. She had to take her chance and tell him how she felt before she lost him for good. That small instinctual voice in her heart told her that he was nearing the end of his patience rope as well.

Running up the stair in a blur of white and black, Sesshomaru barely suppressed his roar of disapproval. After a week of not hearing nor seeing her, she was acting like she didn't even want to be in his presence. What had he done to make her act like that? Why was she hiding her smell under her barriers, shooing him away when he tried to see what was wrong? Was she tired of being near him? In his long years he hadn't seen a woman act like that near him. But, as his beast kindly supplied, she wasn't just any woman. She had been the only female, the only living being, ever, to make him drop a part of his icy barriers that surrounded his heart. In two years she had made him realize that he wasn't as alone as he had originally thought. He didn't trust many but she was the only one that could inch her way closer to his heart than anyone and he hated the fact that he didn't know what was happening to her now. Entering his penthouse in moody kind of way, Sesshomaru sniffed the air, thinking that maybe she ran away from him like she had done last week, leaving him to search for her in vain. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Snarling at the elevator when it opened and revealed the young girl to his deadly glare, the tai turned on his feet and walked to his kitchen, not bothering to see if she entered or not, his nose telling him everything he wanted to know.

"Why, onna, have you left this Sesshomaru to search for you for a week without telling his person that you are OK?" his voice, a deep, smooth baritone, vibrated through her, making her stomach jump and her body react.

He was beyond pissed now! So that was what he care to know? Kagome swallowed hard, not looking at him at all and walking to the balcony, thinking about a response.

"I... can't tell you..." she managed to whisper, shaking in her place when she felt the thundering power of his youki smash into her barrier.

"And why is that?" His voice lower this time, more deadlier than everything she could have ever imagined.

"I just can't... You won't believe me..." she tried to steal some time, avoiding his approach and his eyes as she walked, slowly to the black piano that occupied a quarter of the living room.

"Try this Sesshomaru." Came his response, walking steadily towards her retreating form, his eyes turning dangerously into slits, golden orbs flicking red.

Sliding a hand on the wide instrument, her mind searching for an answer, Kagome found herself trapped between the robust form of her crush and the cold piano, unable to move and crushed by his youki that pushed against her senses. Looking form left to right, the beauty tried to find a way out but was stopped shortly when his fingers lifted her face up so he could stare into her eyes. Closing her eyes tightly shut, Kagome trembled in her place, feeling his annoyance built up. She knew that she was behaving like a fool after everything that had happened in the past, but she could risk her friendship with him over something like that. He had given her everything he could, telling her about things that she never heard about, helping her with her business, family and shrine, not once requesting something from her, except her presence. But she never knew how to interpret that so she was always left with an empty place in her heart whenever she had to leave him, seeing nothing in him but the cold indifference she was so used too. How come he could talk to her like that, keep her in his presence when he allowed no other to stay for too much and not let her see anything that was in his soul? What was happening in that mind of his?

Huffing, turning away from the obviously scared girl, the pale Adonis walked to his room, retracting his youki and sealing away his feelings. She will tell him, one way or the other, what was happening to her. He will find out but, for now, he will leave her alone.

Shaking all together, her eyes watering but not letting go of her tears just yet, Kagome watched his back retreat to his room. He was tired of her, she knew all too well, but it still hurt like hell to see his wide back turned like that towards her. She wanted to call him back and tell him everything but she didn't dare. She didn't want to feel even more miserable than this. Looking at the world through her clouded vision, the ebony haired priestess went to the piano stool, plopped down and suppressed her sobs. Still, her tears fell, one after the other, filling the room with their salty aroma, making the youkai in the other room shake as well, biting away his growls and his hurt feelings. Lies! Why were there lies between them? Why couldn't she tell him how she felt? Why couldn't he stop pushing away his own emotions for the girl? He had been around this earth for six hundred years, witnessed a great deal of things and still was unable to let go of the past and be with her. Because he knew, he knew that he belonged by her side. There was no other way for him to survive without her. She had pulled him from the dark waters that had engulfed his soul centuries ago because of all the killing and the fighting and made him realize that there was still hope. She, the woman who had been so brutally used and thrown away by his own kin, had taught him a lesson about life, had smiled at him from the broken pieces of her heart and had melted his own. She was his hope, his sunshine. So why was she turning away from him, pulling away from his touch when it was clear that she needed him.

Trying to stay calm, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the task at hand: taking off his clothes and taking a shower. He couldn't face her right now or he would risk showing her a side of him that he didn't want to show. Emptying his gaze, the dai entered his bathroom and just stood there, letting the hot water pour over his form, feeling his straining muscles relax. He had done the same thing when she had come to him that night. He had taken a shower in order to calm himself or risk killing his brother. Why? He hadn't known then, but how he had a clue: her smell. From the first time he had met her, he had been attracted to her. She was something more, a female that could entertain him to no end, smart and beautiful, capable of moving his heart. She was fiery and did so many unexpected things that always kept him on the edge. She was meant for him and they both knew it. There could be no other.

He still remembered the way she shook in his arms, the way she pushed him away at first only to pull him closer the next minute, sobbing in his arms and telling him that she wanted to die, that she had no meaning and she couldn't go on. He remembered the way it felt to have her there, cradled in his arms, her smell waffling over his senses, her aura surrounding him, calling out for him. He could still feel her heat, her weight in his lap and, as he remembered her then, his blood started to boil, something it hadn't done in months. Her face, bruised, shinning with blood and water, burned his vision, making him duck his head lower under the water, trying and failing to drown it out. She had been cut and slapped, bitten and scratched. She had been forced to do things she only could murmur about, her voice barely reaching his own sensitive ears. And he had been powerless, stopped by her own foolish request. But the hanyo will pay, he had promised her that before she could say no and he was going to keep it.

'_Right after I find out why she is running away from me...'_ he solidified his resolve, getting out of the shower, water dripping over his flawless skin.

Grabbing a towel, Sesshomaru stopped at the door of his room, his eyes wide open. A sad song reached his ears, sensitive, full of wanting and despair, of love and uncertainty. It was like a story, like a letter to the one you loved but couldn't love at the same time. And it was coming from her heart, from the deepest parts of her heart and he knew it. It was meant for him and it was telling him what her words could not convey, what her mouth could not say. She was trying to reach to him the way only she knew, not through screams of protest or love making, not through kisses and foolish promises, but through music, something that the retched hanyo could never understand. He had showed her how to do that. He had listened to her numerous times, figuring out things that no other could.

Squeezing the latch in his hand, his eyes closed, Sesshomaru found himself listening closely to the way the notes were hit, sad but unperturbed, trying to reach an end to the suffering.

"You don't cry anymore, I see. But you want too.. though that does not alleviate your sorrow and your pain... Foolish mortal.." whispered the handsome taiyoukai, pushing open the door and walking silently to where the beautiful ningen girl sat, eyes closed and cheeks sparkling with the remains of her tears.

She was so engrossed in her new song that she couldn't feel him move behind her, nor feel his presence when he just stood there, watching her. The song was what mattered now. It was like her life line, something that helped her float above the turbulent waters of her life. And that only happened when she was next to him. She could only tell her story through a song only when he was listening.

'_Maybe, because he is the only one that understands. Or maybe because it just feels right to do it like this.. or.. or maybe it's the only way to show him how you feel, the only way he would listen to you and wouldn't understand something different... He has a difficult personality, always being the one in control, but without him... without his way of doing things, you would have been long gone...' _her mind concluded, as she bit her bottom lip hard, fighting off the need to call his name and jump in his arms.

What if she was wrong and he didn't want to understand her feelings? What if he would just push her aside like all the others? He had the whole world at his feet and his domineering nature would not bend for her. What if...? But her train of thoughts were stopped abruptly when a hot body pressed on her back gently, long arms moving next to her own on the keyboard, long fingers gently passing from one key to the other, completing her song with another of his own. Eyes snapping open, Kagome watched the beautiful and muscled appendices move in front of her, her body stiff and her heart pumping like crazy. She tried to ignore the way his body heat waffled over her, overpowering her senses, making her mind a bit foggy. His song was sad, but held so much power and determination that it amazed her. It was soft and sweet at the same time, hinting a love that could conquer all. The more she listened the more she fought with her tears. How come he had such feelings for her? How come she never realized?

"Bakka..." his low, gentle tone made her jump and cover her face as his arms encircled her form, squishing her to his chiseled wet chest.

It felt absolutely amazing to feel that empty, soar part of her heart being filled by his warmth and his protectiveness. She had known him to be powerful and determined, to be able to get what other could just dream of, to conquer things that seemed impossible. She had known him to be stoic and unmoving, hiding behind a mask of indifference, hating weak things, a God between mortals. But this Sesshomaru, her long time crush, the only man that she felt right being next to, the only man she had cried his name out when she felt that there was no hope, this youkai was more than she could have ever dreamed of. Biting her lip even further, licking her flesh when it broke, tasting her own blood, Kagome felt him move behind her. So this was no dream? This had to be! He couldn't be turning her sobbing body into his arms, his golden eyes full of want. He couldn't be lowering his face, sniffing her lips and...

"Sesshomaru?" she broke the magic, uttering his name in disbelieve when he suddenly pulled away.

Clicking his tongue, his beautiful brows narrowing minutely, Sesshomaru picked her up, not bothered by her squeals of protest and walked with her trashing in his arms to his bedroom. Throwing her onto the bed, the gorgeous eye-candy eyed her a bit frustrated by the disbelieve he felt in her smell. Gods forbid everything, the woman didn't believe him!

"What are..." but her words died on her tongue when her eyes analyzed the man standing in front of her, looking down at her quivering form down his stoic nose.

Blushing prettily, hiding her face in her palms, Kagome murmured something about indecency in the world and darkened even more shades when she felt the bed dip right next to her, his massive body sliding almost on top of her own. Not only was he worth salivating after but he had to parade in that small towel that barely hang on his hips. And to top it off, because of his short, quite spiky hair, to which she was responsible, his features looked much more appealing. He reeked masculinity and virility and the pheromones that washed over her from his person almost drove her nuts. She didn't need to be a dog or a youkai for that matter to be drowned in that awfully erotic smell that his body gave off.

"Why are you hiding your face, _Kagome_?" he asked, his hand prying her right wrist away, his face inching closer to her own.

If he didn't know better he could have sworn she was trying to claw her away out of this world through a portal in her mind. Sniffing her neck, feeling her shudder when his hot breath fanned over her skin, the tai cupped her chin between his fingers and made her face aline with his.

"Look at me, Kagome." He purred, his eyes never leaving her face as she cracked open one eye.

Blue orbs met pools of gold and time seemed to stop once more. Her lush lips parted, as she tried to form words, her body heating when she traced his features and then moved over to the rest of his body, turning quickly back up, her skin as red as a tomato.

"Do you love me, my miko?" his question, spoken so softly in the silent room made her jump a little, her eyes widening as she watched him get even closer.

"Do you?" she whispered, unable to respond immediately.

Looking at her through long, black eyelashes, Sesshomaru pondered over his response.

"Because I do love you! I loved you from way back but I never found the courage to tell you and.. and..." the young miko told her crush in one breath, looking at him directly, her hands cradling his face, his handsome features rivaling those of a twenty six year old male but being even more handsome than all the males put together.

Smirking, lunging forward before she could begin her tirade anew, Sesshomaru captured her lips, completely silencing her and erasing every thought from her mind. She was softer than she looked but felt so great pressed like that to his almost naked form that he couldn't suppress a pleased purr. Moaning when she felt his tongue sweep over her swollen lips do to her own fault, Kagome looked at him through half open eyes her arms finding themselves, mysteriously, behind his neck, pulling him forward. Balancing his weight on his arms and knees, Sesshomaru kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue and exploring the sweet mouth of his lover and soon to be mate with passion and curiosity. Competing with him, Kagome pushed her own small appendage into his awaiting mouth, sucking at his tongue, groaning when he pulled away to let her breath.

'_To hell with breathing! I wanted more!' _her mind screamed as she pushed her body forward, pushing the tall male on his back, a small chuckle erupting from his chest when she found herself on top of him, his hands holding her hips on top of his.

Blushing a million types of red, Kagome, although embarrassed, did nothing to move away from her position on top. It felt... different. It felt... erotic.

"Sesshomaru are you... sure... you..." she tried to say, her breath caught in her throat as she traced his markings with a shaking finger.

Looking at her like she had said something inappropriate, the tall male moved his right hand lower and cupped her shapely bottom, giving it a squeeze, making her moan and throw her head back.

"I am sure." He replied, capturing her lips for another sheering kiss while his hands moved up and down her back, kneading her flesh. "But are you?" his voice purred once more, like liquid velvet on her nerves, making her spine tingle in delight.

Staring at him for a couple of seconds, Kagome threw her reasoning out the window. She could live in the past and feed off of it till it consumed her and sickened her, thus kill her, or she could forget it, with his help, knowing that he cared for her, thus living with a gorgeous piece of ass as a lover. Oh, how hard could it be to chose?

Licking his lips, as he smirked his little victory, the young girl found herself kissing him with as much force and passion as she could muster, his large hand tangled in her locks, pulling her down as his hips jerked up. His body was already reacting to her arousal and she couldn't be more happy. This situation, though scary, was totally different from the one two years ago. He wasn't forcing her not pushing her to do anything. He was willing to do let her do what she wanted. For now at least! He was far more experienced than she was and, by the looks of it, she was going to give him the reins pretty soon. She trusted and loved him, so it was only natural to do so. Plus, her body was reacting to the smallest movement of his.

Moaning when he ripped her shirt apart to reveal her toned skin, Kagome took off her bra and unbuttoned her jeans, while she watched him lick his lips seductively. If she had known that he was going to look like this she would have jumped his ass long ago. Gulping, feeling a foreign heat pool in her belly, Kagome shuddered when he snaked up a hand, over her belly to cup one full globe, giving it a light squeeze.

Drunk and high off of her arousal, the smell of peach and vanilla of her skin filling his nostrils, Sesshomaru barely contained himself to the position he was in. For an Alpha male of his stature, this was not in his nature to do, but for her, knowing that she had been forced to do a lot of nasty stuff, he will eat away at his pride. Just a bit anyway because it was worth it. Seeing that mouthwatering skin of hers and her bouncy globes made it worth every ounce of pride he lost with her.

Pinching her rosy nipples as she tried to take off her jeans without getting off of him, Sesshomaru watched her arch her back into his hand. Deciding that she couldn't do that by herself, the tai rose from his back into a sitting position, pulling the offending garment off of her with two swift pulls; he captured her lips and kissed her till she couldn't breath no more plunging his tongue into her mouth to torment her own. The friction between their bare skin was more that he could have ever imagined, though he had been with numerous females in the past. It just fit so well, the friction going straight to his straining erection. Cutting off her panties, not bothering to look at them, Sesshomaru lowered his mouth, leaving wet kisses in his path to her breasts, biting her from time to time just to hear her gasp and moan his name. She was beyond any music he had ever heard, making him want to hear more of those delightful sounds.

When his tongue gave a hard lick to one of her nipples, Kagome, who, until that point, was too preoccupied with the exploring his skin with her hands and feeling his muscles twitch and rise beneath her fingertips, moaned so loud that she feared to have been heard by his neighbors. It was so good to feel him so close to her, to feel his tongue dance on her skin, his teeth mindful of her fragile state but biting none the less. He was making her body feel things she had never dreams of feeling. Closing his mouth around one rosy peak and giving her a hard suck, while he was fondling the other with his free hand, Sesshomaru jerked his pelvis up, making his lover feel the strain beneath the soft fabric of the towel, which, as a matter of fact, was beginning to get drenched in her juices. Swallowing hard, nibbling at the flesh that was so kindly offered to him, the silver haired male urged his miko to strangle his hips, allowing her to do everything she wanted after that, but reminding her, as he lavished the other breasts with the same attention, that he too had his needs. He didn't want to pressure her but, by the looks of it, she was ready to jump him any time. His hand snaked down to her weeping core pinching the bundle of nerves nested there, hearing her pant out his name as she gripped his shoulders for support. Drawing languid circles there, the tai used two of his digits to test her. Slippery and very appealing to his much needed state, Sesshomaru refocused on the task at hand and that meant to make his mate as ready as she could ever be. While he kissed her neck, his eyes closed, feeling her erotic breath fan over his chest, the big inu gathered some of his youki on his fingertips so that his claws would be less dangerous and forced her entry. Moaning, throwing her head back at the sudden intrusion, Kagome almost missed the pleased tremble that crossed his body. Although she had been through so much, she was so tight that he wondered if he would ever fit. Pumping his digit, diligently, noting that her moans were turning slowly into screams of pleasure, he added another finger, using his palm to brush her clit. Jerking her hips forward out of instinct when the pleasure in her belly started to coil so hard that it brought tears to her eyes, Kagome closed her mouth so fast that her teeth clattered when his digits hit that special spot in her that made stars fly behind her eyelids. It didn't take long for her to scream his name, the utter bliss of her first climax hitting her hard, her blunt nails digging into his soft flesh. Panting in his lap, reduced to mush, Kagome watched as her lover brought his hand to his mouth and cleaned every centimeter of skin that was coaxed with her essence, his eyes never leaving hers. It was so lewd, so dirty and it made her belly clench with delight and want that she could barely suppress her need to just take him. Lowering his mouth to the twin mounds once more, Sesshomaru built her desire once more, without letting her rest.

Stealing his mouth away from her breasts, the young raven haired beauty kissed him like there was no tomorrow, sucking his lips into her mouth, pulling gently, while her hands moved bravely between them to get rid of the annoying, obstructing material. Feeling brave all of a sudden, though she knew that she could only act like that with him, Kagome touched the weeping head of his cock with her fingers, shuddering when she heard him groan and push into her hand. He was definitely a unique specimen, girth just as big as any part of him, spiritual or material. Gulping as she used her legs to stand just above his erection, Kagome looked fearful into his clouded orbs, only to see love and passion written there. He truly felt that way for her, she concluded. Smiling, pushing everything away from her always busy mind, the priestess lowered herself on her lover, winching in pain when he got too big for her to handle.

Feeling her shudder and then stop altogether, barely breathing, Sesshomaru, with all his remaining focus, moved one hand on her hips and the other to the small bundle between her legs. Easing her discomfort away, playing with the small pearl with his fingers, the male pushed her down onto him gently, just as he rose up to meet her. Just when he was about to be in her sheering heat, chocked to death by her walls, Kagome threw her head back in ecstasy, unable to scream but feeling the need to. His member was sliding deliciously against that part of her that made everything explode, the same part that he had hit moments before, but now the pleasure was tripled and she couldn't quite handle it. Groaning in pleasure, barely keeping his beast in check, Sesshomaru pinched her clit, feeling her inner muscles spasm around his member, sucking him deeper as she climaxed again.

Huffing, his mouth placed just under her chin as he used both his hands to raise her up and then lower her down on him, Sesshomaru watched through the thin veil of red how she regained control only to fall back into that pleasure pool. Noting, at some point, that he was doing all the job, the miko used her shapely legs for support as she grinded against him. A low growl, more of pleasure than of anything, erupted from his body before he could stop it, but the little vixen had other plans for him. Kissing him fully, Kagome moved her mouth to the jagged lines on his high cheekbones, licking them as sensual as she could while moving her hips up and down on his hard cock, feeling it get bigger and enter her deeper. At some point she felt him tense up, growling deep in his chest, his mouth attached to her neck, fangs bared just as she pushed harder and faster onto him, his powerful arms caging her to his person but still allowing her to move.

It was so hard to concentrate when she was doing such a fine job of driving him nuts, making love to him in ways that he would have never suspected her to know. If she continued to pump her hips in that fashion then she will have to deal with him on a different level, more primal, more urging. Groaning, his breath coming out in short pants, Sesshomaru bit her shoulder, drinking her sizzling blood, liking the way it popped on his tongue. He had offered her his blood previously and it was still in her system, so it was not necessary to give it to her now. Later, when she will meet his parents and the ceremony will be final, she will have to accept his blood. Lapping at her skin, allowing the wounds to close just as she threw her head back and then to the side, exposing her neck in a submissive pose, the tai grabbed her legs and pushed her on her back, slamming into her with force, hearing her scream his name with pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut, her body squeezing once again around him. His eyes were red by now but she didn't mind it at all when he gripped her legs and balanced them on his shoulders, his hard cock still ramming into her. It felt so good to be in her. It had been such a tight fit that he wondered at some point if he wasn't doing her more harm than good by putting so much of his wild nature in this coupling. He wanted her to be his and only his but he didn't want, under any circumstances, to hurt her.

Slowing down, just so, feeling the need in him speak a bit louder than his common sense, the tall dog held his breath, watching her gasp for air. He was so startled when her hands went around his neck, pulling him down for a sweet, gentle kiss, that he all but stopped his movement, his body shaking with the restrain, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead to meet hers or down his spine, cooling his skin. Looking at her with his mouth slightly parted, Sesshomaru saw her smiling at him.

"Please... Make me... your mate..." she whispered, jerking her body upwards at him, his teeth, pearly white, sparkling at her, hit by the moon rays from outside, his grimace of pleasure and pain making her moan his name right after.

That was something that even he couldn't handle. Kagome, the woman that made him get giddy whenever she was not by his side, telling him that she wanted to be his mate, though she knew all too well what it meant and that it was forever, not to mention the fact that her own life would change drastically right after, made him loose every ounce of control he had. Pulling out of her snug body, Sesshomaru turned her on her stomach, only to plunge back onto her, using his hands to pull back her hips to meet his own. Covering her completely as she screamed with every thrust, the tai bit her shoulder again, nuzzling her neck for her to turn around just so, in order for him to kiss her. Sucking the blood he offered, though not realizing it, Kagome found herself out of breath when the final release hit her like a tidal wave, her throat unable to support the scream that shook her. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, hit by his own release, roared as hard as he could, feeling his body shake, jerk and empty it's load into his mate. Gasping for breath, slumping on the bed right next to Kagome, the satisfied tai cradled her trembling body to his chest, feeling her relax into his touch. Drawing lazy patterns on her skin, inhaling their smells combined off her skin, Sesshomaru kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I love you..." her whispered confession made his heart beat faster.

"I love you too, Kagome." He whispered back, kissing his mark on her shoulder, just as she drifted off to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Loud crashes and bangs echoed through the large mansion, alongside yells of pain and growls of pure rage. When the fine structure suffered a large blow to the back of the property, propelling a body throughout the house and into the open garden, that was when the fight stopped.

Shaking for her mates live, though she knew that there was no other being, besides his father, that could stop him if he was going to fight, Kagome tried to rush to his shaking form as his father broke the fight, pushing his son back, trying to calm him down in the heavy demon tongue. It had been about one month since she had mate Sesshomaru and, if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she hadn't been more happy, or sexually aware of someone, in her life. The man had brought her more joy than anyone ever had, not to mention steaming sex that could melt anyone's brains out. And, after one month of happily being together, the stupid hanyo had opened his vile mouth to challenge his half brother for the 'bitch' as he had, so kindly, referred to her as. Needless to say that, at the time, they had been in the dinning room, having lunch with the whole family, including her mother, brother and grandfather. To her surprise, her tai youkai had launched at the impudent smaller male, ready to gush out his intestines, without giving a reason to the rest of the worried parties. He had banged and almost killed the stupid pup while he tried to run away from the furious dai, not listening to his mate's cries, though it pained him to see her cry.

Growling, trying to throw his father out of the way so he could finish what he had started, Sesshomaru pointed a deadly glare at the unmoving pile of rubbish and cloth that had destroyed his mother's garden. The moment the calming, fresh aura of his mate engulfed his senses, Sesshomaru lowered his reddened eyes to the worried ones of the small female. She looked to tiny, tender and fragile in that summer blue dress that he all but regretted his impulsive decision of eradicating the one that had made her suffer in the past. The wounds that the half breed had inflicted on his chosen one were still present, though he had watched them heal faster under his continuous care for the small miko that graced his arms now. Still, he wanted him to pay! Breaking one's body is one but breaking both the spirit and the body was something that didn't sit well with him.

Baring his fangs the moment his senses told him that the dimwit was trying to get up, the silver head Adonis encircled the only woman in his life with one arm, his free hand glowing a dangerous green, poison leaking out of his claws. She was able to withstand the poison now, his blood acting like a shield to protect her and she was able to live by his side as much as he will drag on his years, but the boy could not live.

"Calm down, pup! You must not do this! It's a command from your Alpha, Sesshomaru!" his father barked at him, grabbing the back of his neck just as he tried to pounce on his prey, eyes bleeding red.

"No, I won't! And this is not just about the idiotic request and the insult to my mate! You are no longer Alpha, sire! Step back!" he all but ordered, his ego flaring, his arm pulling Kagome closer as she tried to get to both of them but failing miserably.

"What has he done, besides what we already know?" his mother interfered, taking one step towards her mate and pup, looking from the small miko in his hands to the enraged boy she had raised.

Growling again, Sesshomaru looked once at his bitch and then started to tell his story, as Kagome hid her face in his chest, clutching at the fabric the moment Shinosamu's aura rose around her, disgust filtering through to her from both of her mate's parents. This was what she avoided: a dispute in the family. She had told Sesshomaru that she didn't want them to find out, that she was OK, but, as always, he had to do things the way he wanted. And, for the first time since she had ever met him, she loved him more than ever. Reaching out to touch his cheek the moment his markings became ragged again, Kagome took both her father's hand and her lover's and pulled them to the house, though they did try to turn back and pummel the little idiot more into oblivion.

"I can't believe this... I am sorry, my daughter, that I wasn't there for you. I am sorry that I made you..." Shinosamu tried to apologies, though his soul ached more than ever before.

He was stopped from his speech by Kagome's warm hug, his words dying on his lips as her aura calmed not only his troubled heart but his pup's too. She was such a good child, with such a pure, nurturing heart. But, with all this, the boy had disgraced him too much.

Turning around to look at the garden as Inuyasha got up from the mess he and his brother had cause, the Dog General shook his head, a grimace marooning his face. This was something he will have to deal with later. Right now, all he could do was to disown his youngest pup and throw him away from the family. He hated that idea, being a father and all and remembering his mother's face, but he could not close his eyes and forgive what he had done to his daughter. She was the Alpha female now and she needed to be treated with respect not that shameless attitude he always had with her. A low growl made him return to the present, his son displaying the same hatred towards the hanyo just like before, even though he was hugging his dear Kagome.

"Lets go, the both of you! What has been done, has been done and nothing can change the past. We can only chose our future! Please, Sesshomaru? Father? Please?" the quite please of the small human girl made them grit their teeth together and turn around from their murderous path.

Picking up his mate, bridal style, Sesshomaru kissed her quivering lips, feeling her worries melt. Though she was right, the idea of letting the asshole go was more than he could handle at the moment. Nodding to his father, growling something Kagome couldn't understand, Sesshomaru rushed to the upper floor of the mansion to ease away his frustration and to give himself a heir, though he wanted to indulge in his mate's body for a bit more. Sex in the afternoon was the best after all and, just as their moans and grunts alongside their smell filtered the air, Shinosamu only smirked and cracked his knuckles, eying his youngest son with what seemed like a promise of pain. He had closed his eyes far too many times when his boy had crossed the line with gambling and women, not to mention scandals all around the world. But this was personal.

While his eldest son was having the time of his life licking, kissing and making love to his lovely miko, the father of the house was kicking his boy so hard that he wished he wouldn't have opened his mouth.

That was the story, played afterwards by Kagome at a ball, her mate accompanying her on the large piano. United by undying feelings, they would cross time and space together and never once will they forget about their place. They will never feel lonely again.


End file.
